1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application relates to a system and method for developing Portal Applications and for automatically deploying Portal Applications into a Portal Server Application.
2. Background of the Invention
A Portal Server Application provides a flexible framework to produce very complex web sites with very little effort. The basic functional units of a Portal Server Application are Portlets. Portlets can be considered as building bricks to create complex web sites with sophisticated features. The Portal Server Application aggregates the output of the individual Portlets to an output which can be rendered in a browser. This aggregation of content is a key feature of Portal Server Applications, since it integrates the user interface (UI) of independent Portlets nicely without the need to write any integration code.
Each Portlet is a standalone unit of code, which gets compiled, packaged and installed independently. This is very advantageous when integrating Portlets/Content from very different Providers into a homogeneous web site. There is virtually no integration effort. The administrator of the Web Server installation will install each desired Portlet individually and arrange the layout of the Portlet when designing the web site.
A disadvantage of this concept arises when a complex Portal Application comprises more than one Portlet. For instance an Online Banking Application could have many multiple Portlets, for example an Account Portlet, a Stock Price Portlet, a Stock Purchase Portlet, Email Portlet, a Loan Portlet, and a Mortgage Portlet (see FIG. 1A).
Typically these Portlets can be developed and provided by the application developer as part of a consistent Portal Application. Unfortunately the Portal Application developer cannot ship the Portal Application as a single coherent unit to his customers. Instead he needs to ship his Portal Application as individual pieces or so called Portlets. At the customer's site (Portal Server Application), each of the required Portlets of the Portal Application needs to be installed and assembled individually one after each other. The administrator must perform all these installation steps for each Portlet and also finally define how the Portlets should be arranged in the web site layout. The installation of complex Portal Applications becomes a very challenging and difficult task.
This problem becomes more significant as the features of Portals increase: Portal Applications, which are developed for that platform, take advantage of new capabilities and their complexity is growing as well. Modern Portal Applications comprise more than just a couple of Portlets. Further components can be added to produce even more sophisticated J2EE applications. A complex vertical J2EE application comprises manifold base J2EE component types as well as many Portal specific components types, which are all sewed together to a coherent Portal Application produced by a large application development team.